criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Biology of Neohumans
History In January 16th, 2017, the Berzelium meteorite crashed into the center of Misty Grove, attracting the attention of Denise Daniels, Ad Astra, and DreamLife, Rozetta Pierre’s (the daughter of Daniels) now-former company. With the meteorite, DreamLife, under ROZETTA’s supervision, is able to experiment on it for its polar properties, even experimenting two different substances on a dozen of homeless people and a social worker who was investigating their disappearances for many months. It can be assumed that the recent murders in Grimsborough were caused by the meteorite’s radiation, but there isn’t any known evidence of this happening. In October 4th, during the dome trials, Daniels exploited the superhuman serum for her own goals, using it on her separate mutated DNA, acting as genetic code, to grow a plenty amount of humanoid beings way superior to Homo sapiens: the Homo superior (proclaimed by Daniels) or neohumans for short. With no human limitations and better abilities, the neohumans are a step up to humans as they are a million years advanced then them. A whole army can even take over the whole world in a few months, classifying them as far from the DEFCON scale can handle. Appearance A common trait within neohumans is their green hair and purple glowing circulatory system, as a result of their mother’s mutated DNA. They are like most humans, but they are physically stronger than them and every cell inside their body is able to regenerate in a matter of seconds. Their choice of clothing varies, but they prefer the color green or a darker shade of color such as black. They can also grow very fast into their twenties or thirties in less than a year and supposedly live longer than humans, although this was not discovered as they died at the hands of a super-powered human stronger than them. If damaged enough, they may have a chance of evolving further to adapt to the attacks. Behavior Initially, the neohumans show no emotion and act dependently on their master as they grew up inside their growing chamber. Later, they begin to look down and sneer at their prior species, the humans, and other beings weaker than them, presumably inheriting or being indoctrinated with their master’s ideology of evolution and a new world order. Neohumans are also dangerously intelligent, being able to quickly memorize and analyze the things they see such as language, machines, tactics, systems, and people’s actions and movements in a matter of seconds. Neohumans can also grow independent thought if they are out of their chamber for too long, which can be extremely dangerous, as they may rebel against their master and take control of their brethren. They also like the word, “useless”, and other words related to it and cry out, “WRY”, when they go into a frenzy or go into combat with opponents. Neohumans don’t require food or drink to gain sustenance for long periods of time, but they are omnivores just like humans and other animals. There is no favorite food or diet for them, as they believe that food is all the same as they have sugars, salts, proteins, fats, and nutrients. It can be assumed that they liked eating humans and themselves to show off their powers. Despite having enhanced abilities, neohumans prefer to walk as a sign of slight arrogance over their power. Powers and Abilities Neohumans are stronger, faster, tougher, and more agile than humans, having been developed from Daniels’ desire to evolve the human race. These powerful beings can easily mow down a group of people without stopping and resist the brunt of any type of damage without flinching. They can outspeed the maximum speed of humans by 56 miles per hour and are able to tear up metal barriers without a problem. They also can jump 10 meters higher and run for over 2 hours without stopping. Thanks to their mutated cells, neohumans can regenerate quickly without feeling pain from various wounds and manipulate their bodies into becoming flexible or hardened than normal. Neohumans cannot be affected by alcohol, drugs, poisons, diseases, or viruses, as their bodies can easily obliterate the molecules a second they enter the body. Neohumans are stated to age very slower, physically and mentally, than other humans after reaching their adult stages. They can also reproduce asexually every six months (or less if they continue to stay active), meaning that there may be a chance of the population of neohumans might be the same as the world population of humans in less than a century. Being partially made out of Berzelium, the neohumans can generate a small amount inside their bodies to alter their body structures and to create natural weapons. Like humans, neohumans can obtain and develop Stands, the manifestation of the user’s spirit coming from their mental psyche with a variety of powers. The Stands they have are always powerful and have a chance to evolve as their users share Daniels’ ideology. Because of their evolved state, their Stand power can exponentially grow to the point their weaknesses and limitations become nonexistent, making them way stronger than before. Although ROZETTA isn’t a neohuman, she exhibits traits of them such as their healing factor, enhanced physical capabilities, and growing powerful abilities to use against enemies, which is the case for ROZETTA’s ever-growing time stop to the point it can reach 30 seconds in total. Weaknesses Although the neohumans are way stronger than humans, their five senses can be temporarily affected by natural or artificial occurrences. They also lack control of themselves as they didn’t have the time to develop their personalities. They can be also be taken down by humans with supernatural powers equal or higher to theirs. Facing subspecies of humans (people with supernatural powers from their genes) or people with unnatural powers can be dangerous or fatal to neohumans, as these powers go far up or equate to the limits neohumans can handle. Despite their regenerative powers, neohumans can still die from decapitation just like their former master or if their brain sustains brutal damage or is fully destroyed. However, with another supernatural ability unbeknownst to them like a Stand, neohumans can suppress or grow out from their limitations to become more stronger, eventually making them nonexistent and the user more powerful than before. Category:Blog posts